


Sorry but your hot

by MrPotatoHeadsPaying (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Neighbors, neighborhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrPotatoHeadsPaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan moves into the neighborhood<br/>Phil gives him a welcome gift<br/>Phil isn't prepared</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crybabyshipsphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyshipsphan/gifts).



> I will be updating this around each Thursday/Friday

I was lazily doing homework when I heard a noise coming from outside. My curiosity obviously overpowered my homework, and I stood up, walking towards the window and moving the blinds to see where the noise was coming from. I saw a truck used for when you are moving and a few people unloading it.

_Huh new neighbors_  

After the discovery, I went back to doing homework. Once I was done the sun was already setting, so I went downstairs to eat dinner. In which I found my parents eating without me, rude. I sat down at the table once I had gotten my plate of food and dinner began. "Did you know that people are moving in across the street?" I asked my parents, in which I immediately regretted. "Oh is there? Phil why don't you give them a welcome gift" My mum said. "A welcome gift? Why can't Martyn do it?" "Because I have work, Phil," Martyn replied. "Fine but can I at least wait until they have settled in and not when they are still unpacking. I don't want to bother them especially if they could be stressed from the move." I just wanted extra time because I wasn't the most social being on the planet. "Okay, but I will make sure you give it to them." 

Almost a whole week passed until my mum brought the gift up again. I didn't even remember about it. It was around 2 pm during lunch when she told me to take it over after. My eyes widened after I was given the task. What if they are scary? What if they don't want the gift? What if they slam the door in my face? The ending of lunch came faster than I would have liked it to. My mum grabbed the gift from her room and gave it to me to take. It was a basket with an assortment of chocolates and sweets. 

_Why can't I just go in my room and eat it?_

It was a lovely gift, though and I figured they needed it more than me, so I took it from her hands and walked outside. Well, here goes nothing. I walked across the street and a couple of houses down when I stood in front of the door. I was  _shaking_. I slowly walked to the door and knocked. After what seemed like an eternity and no one had opened the door I turned to walk away. I would have gotten away too if the door hadn't opened. I turned around, and I suddenly couldn't talk.

_Holy fucking shit._

I hardly curse, but you have to understand. This guy was hot as fuck. Before me stood a rather tall boy, around my height, wearing black skinny jeans paired with matching shoes and an also black shirt that had white stars along the collar. Dark brown hair that had a similar haircut to mine but went the opposite way. I'm not sure if I stared too long or if I looked weird holding a  _basket_ but he looked like he was waiting for an explanation. "Oh I-I'm sorry to disturb you, but you're new to the neighborhood and my family w-wanted to um give you this," I muttered out, still in shock. He seemed to question the action but had begun to smile. "Oh thank you," he said while grabbing the basket I had held in front of him. "I'm Phil by the way I live in the house over _there_  across the street." I then pointed to my house. 

_Phil, did you just point to your house? It's not like he has to know_

_"_ Well, Phil I'm Dan. Would you like to come inside?" He asked. I only nodded, and he led me in. There were some boxes here and there, but most of it seemed to be already placed. "Here, let me put your gift onto the kitchen table and then we can go to my room. Okay?" I nodded again, and he started walking towards the kitchen. Now that I was alone with my thoughts..

_Damn Dan thank god you're parents didn't use a condom_

I'm not usually like this and I'm not sure why I was thinking this but  _look at him_. Dan came back and started going up the stairs which was my cue to follow him. We were met by a hallway in which he led me to a door that was at the right end of the hall. Dan opened it and  _omg he is perfect_. He had posters all over his walls. I noticed  _Fall Out Boy_ ,  _Muse, Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. A selection of animes were on shelves along with games for the  _Wii U_ , and I immediately notice _Mario Kart 8._ "Omg, you have Mario Kart?" I asked eagerly. Dan nodded "Wanna play, but I have to warn you I'm pretty good." He smirked. "You're on." We played for what seemed like hours, and he was pretty good, he even won one using his face. 

_He can win anything with that face_

"Well Dan, I have to go I'll see you around," sad that I have to leave. "Wait!" Dan yelled surprising the both of us. "Can I, uh get your number?" He asked while looking down. "Oh yeah sure." He handed me his phone after unlocking it and opening the contacts app. I added my number and put myself as Phil and then texted myself. "There you go Danny." 

_Danny. Did. I. Just. Call. Him. Danny?????_

"Danny?" He questioned. Oh no no no. "Sorry, I just call people nicknames like that sometimes. I'm sorry." I replied hoping my lie was believable and that he couldn't see my face getting red.. "Oh okay." and he led me out. "Well, b-bye Phil." "Bye Dan!" I said while walking towards my house. "I'll text you!" He said which I replied with a thumbs up. I walked home with a smile on my face. I will text him soon.


	2. The wait

Once I got home, I went right to my room to retrieve my phone. I had left it there since I hadn't expected to last as long as I did. Right when I was going to open the door my mum called from downstairs. "Phil, are you home? How did it go? And what took you so long?" I quickly ran into my room and got my phone, turning it on to check the time. It had been  _2 hours_ since I left. "Oh my god, I'm sorry mum I didn't know I was gone for so long," I said. "Well, why were you away for so long?" She asked. "Once I gave the gift to the son of the family he asked me if I wanted to come inside and I didn't want to be rude, and then we went into his room and we played Mario Kart and I hadn't known it had been that long, and then we exchanged numbers and now here I am." 

_ R.I.P. to all rules of correct grammar and run on sentences _

"Phil that was such a long sentence. Also, that's good it seems that you have made a new friend. It's okay that you were out for long. Just text me next time to let me know, so I'm not worried sick." I apologized and explained that I didn't have my phone with me at the time. She finally let me go upstairs, and I went straight to my room. I checked my phone but no messages from Dan. 

_ He did say he was going to text me right? Oh no, what if I was supposed to text him first. What do I say? _

I waited a few minutes to see if he would text me during that. I got no text. I waited a bit more. No text.  _If he doesn't text in 10 minutes, I will text him first._ Although, what would I say? Well, we like similar things but how do I start a conversation out of that without seeming  _random_. While I was thinking, I got a text. "Hey Phil, It's Danny"  _Danny_ is he trying to make me suffer. "Oh hey, Dan. " I replied. 

_Was that okay should I have said something else? Should I have gone along with the Danny joke?_

"Today was fun, and I expected it to be a lot harder to make friends, but you may just be one of them." I blushed. I added the number, putting him as  _Danny_. He believes we can be friends, how great is that. "Yeah it was fun, and I thought we were enemies :/ " I typed back. ":(" Was his reply. Wait was he going to the same school as me? How old was he? That is information we didn't discuss."Oh yeah, by the way, Dan, how old are you? We never actually talked about that." I hoped I didn't come off as creepy. "My name is Daniel James Howell, I'm 16, will be attending Hollister High School, grade 11 in a week. I like long walks on the beach and watching sunsets." This fucker. "Oh my God Dan is said basic information, not your Tinder bio." "Hey, I put a lot of work into that."

_ As lame as that bio would sound I would still go out with you, you know if I had Tinder  _

_"_ Well from your bio I can tell you that were going to the same school and grade," I said because my thoughts were getting awkward at this point. "I WON'T BE ALONE HALLELUJAH" I laughed at his excitement. "When are you started school anyway?" I asked. "On Tuesday" so, in two days. "Alrighty. What classes do you have btw?" We exchanged schedules and found out we had four classes together.

_Great now I can show him how embarrassing I am_

We ended up talking for a couple of hours until it was getting late and said he was tired. After we stopped talking, I just started at my ceiling thinking over our conversation. I found it so weird how easily I could talk to him. I hope Pj and Chris don't mind an addition to our group. Or more importantly that Dan wouldn't. I'm not sure why I developed a crush on Dan so quickly. I mean by looking back that seemed a lot like love at first sight. My family and friends already knew I was gay so they wouldn't think my crush was too unbelievable but what about Dan. Was he straight? Bi? Gay? Something else? I wasn't about to lose more sleep over this. I ate some cereal and then did my usual nighttime routine. 

_I fell asleep thinking about Danny boy_

I woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. Oh yeah, there is school today. I slowly got out of bed and took a quick shower. Once I was done showering I grabbed some black skinny jeans, a shirt with Marvel superheroes weapons (weapons? anyway you know which shirt I'm talking about right?) and my usual blue shoes. I got my contacts on because without them I'm as blind as a bat. I grabbed my backpack containing my finished homework. I went downstairs and was greeted by my mum who was making pancakes.

_I love my pancakes_

After about 8 minutes of me eating I looked down at my phone to see that it was time to go. "Bye mum" "Bye Phil." I headed out the door to the bus stop (I wasn't sure what another form of transportation for him to go) Once I arrived at school I went to my locker to get the necessary books for my classes. I then went to my first class, geography. I dreaded geography; It was boring, and the teacher was strict. Even if we started to sleep, she would already be at your desk hitting it with a pointer she used for the board. It always keeps the victim awake for the rest of class. I took my seat next to Chris; Pj wasn't in this class. "Phil why so late?" Chris asks. "I was too busy eating pancakes to notice it was time to go to school." "Sounds like you had a good morning." 

_But that wasn't Chris's voice. Who's, was it?_

I turned around to see the teacher. "Now Phil if you are done speaking with Chris we can begin the lesson." School seemed to go on forever. Maybe it won't be as boring with Dan here tomorrow. I was very excited to see him every day and talk to him face to face rather than face to screen. Very excited I was indeed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge the school's name I had to look around my room for inspiration


	3. First Day

After school, I talked to Dan and in a group chat with Pj and Chris. In the group chat with Chris and Pj, I decided to tell them about Dan. "Guys there is going to be a new student tomorrow. His name is Dan, and he is in my neighborhood. He likes a lot of the stuff that we do. We're friends, and I was wondering if you didn't mind him joining our little group." "So you're telling us you have a crush on him, he is coming tomorrow and if he can join our group? If so then yeah it's okay." 

 _How did Chris know I liked him_   _from that?_

"Wait a minute, why do you think I like him."  _It wasn't that obvious, was it?_ "Oh come on. If he were just a friend, you wouldn't have bothered with the description. You would have just said "One of my neighbors, who is also my friend is coming to school can he join us?" or something like that. I don't know I can just tell." How can Chris read me like an open book, through texts? "Fine I like him, don't judge me." Please Chris, pleaseeee. "I'll judge him for myself and see if he is good enough for my Philly" "Does that mean you're his father?" Pj asks Chris.

_Have I got a second set of parents?_

"Yes, and that means your the mother." Chris oh my god. "How did I become your child." "Well, Phil, when a man and a man love each other very much, besides making love they go to an adoption center." "I AM NOT OLD ENOUGH FOR 'THE TALK'" after a couple more hours and food and night routines it was time to sleep. I dreamt of Dan showing up at school the next day and hugging me. We were having a great time laughing and talking. After school, he came over to my house and we were playing Mario Kart again. I then shoved him a bit, which let me get in front of him and win. He made sad puppy eyes, and I started laughing which caused him to smile. After I stopped laughing, we just stared into each other eyes. Dan's eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips; I copied his action, and he started leaning in. Our lips were almost less than an inch apart.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "arE YOU KIDDING ME."_

Stupid alarm clocks were always ruining everything. I stayed in bed for a few minutes before getting up. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and changed into a red Nasa shirt, black skinny jeans and my usual blue shoes. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs, excited to see Dan I ended up eating my breakfast in 4 minutes and getting to the bus stop 3 minutes earlier than normal. I stood there awkwardly cursing myself for being so excited that  _I came early to the bus, a bus that takes me to school, I don't like school, Dan, what are you doing to me._ I checked my phone, okay 1 minute left. I heard some footsteps coming from my right so I looked over.

_Holy petunias_

Dan was looking as good as ever, but I mean I have only seen him twice. He was wearing black jeans and black shoes like before but was wearing a black eclipse shirt. He smiled at me and did I ever that those dimples are  _the cutest thing ever_. Phil, get yourself together, so I smiled back, and he stood next to me. "Tell me what should I expect. Any strict teachers? People I should avoid?" Dan said he sounded nervous for his first day. "Don't worry, not many of the teachers are strict just don't try to sleep during geography if you have Mrs. Key. None of the students are too bad either if you should avoid them, it would be easy to tell. Just make sure you stay away from Brendon Urie that is for sure." 

_He smiled, and I think I'm looking at the sun in human form_

"Thank you I just want to be a little prepared and not make a fool out of myself," he said while looking at his shoes. "You're going to be okay Dan," Then the bus arrived in front of us. We stepped on and sat together in a seat near the back. Neither one of us talked during the bus ride, but it was comfortable silence, or was it awkward? It is stressful having a crush. When we arrived, I almost jumped out and then remembered Dan was next to me and on the aisle side. I waited for him to get out and followed. After we had been out of the school limo, we walked inside of the building. "Phil? Could you help me find my locker and some of my classes? Sorry if I'm a bother you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I can just ask-" "It's fine Dan, I don't mind. Where does it say your locker is?" I said, cutting him off.

_He smiled for what seemed like the 40000th time today, but I know I will never get over it_

I showed him to his locker where he put most of his stuff away only leaving the books he needed for the next few classes out. Dan didn't have the same class for first period, so I quickly showed him to his class, which did I mention was on  _the other side_ of the school. After I had left him, I ran to geography but with the ridiculously heavy books it slowed me down a bit. Geography was just down the corner.

_I can make it I can make it I can make it_

I slid in at the last few seconds, quickly walking to my seat to catch my breath and not get in trouble. Thankfully Mrs.Key didn't seem to notice which was a win. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to see Chris. "Why were you so late to class?" I sighed and right before I said a word Chris interrupted, and he was excited? "Wait! Wait! Isn't your Dan crush starting today? Were you guys busy?" After that last question, he winked at me, and I was at a loss for words. 

_I mean I wish but sadly no Chris_

 

I could feel myself blushing, from imagining kissing Dan how it wou- "OMG PHIL!" He whisper shouted. "No, I didn't do anything with him besides, show him to his class." His smiled just kind of, dropped. "Aw, you're no fun." "Listen as much as I want it to happen it won-" I got cut off again but no by Chris. "Phil, Chris could you stop talking and listen to the lesson. Chris and I just ignored the rest of it, which isn't great considering we have a test in a few days. I got out of geography once it ended and walked towards to the direction of my next class when I saw Dan. "Hey, Dan!" I said and looked at me before walking over. "How was your first class?" 

_His face screamed embarrassed, and I instantly felt worried_

"Well," He started to say before he trailed off. "Dan, did everything go alright?" I asked, and he got looked up before letting out a sigh. "Well the teacher introduced me, and I sat down at an empty desk. Everything seemed to be going well until someone had tapped my shoulder. I looked over to see who it was and saw this girl, and she passed me something, a folded paper. I mouthed 'for me' and she nodded. I unfolded it and saw a little message. 'You're cute.' I felt her looking at me to see my reaction, so I smiled. I then wrote on the paper, 'I'm not, but you are' and put a smiley face." 

_I ~~have~~ had no chance with him, of course, he is straight_

"I passed it back, but I didn't mean for it to sound like I was into her. Yeah, she was pretty, but I don't like girls."

_Or maybe I do_

"She apparently thought I was into her so when the teacher wasn't looking she whispered in my ear. She said 'As nice as that shirt is I would like to see you without it.' How do I even respond to that? She has this big grin on her face, and I felt sick. I was panicking so much. Thankfully when she had passed me the note it was close to the end of class so once she had whispered in my ear it was time to leave class. I have to sit next to her tomorrow. What am I going to do?" He sounded so worried, and I felt so bad for him. "We have math together don't we?" I asked, and he nodded. "It's our next class; there is an empty desk next to me we can talk about it there." He smiled, and we walked to class.

_Dan introduced himself and sat next to me and no I wasn't breathing_

"What do you think I should do about the girl situation?" "Well Dan, try telling her? But if you are too shy for that simply ignore her. I'm not so great for advice on these type of things, but Pj is, during lunch sit with us, and he could probably help." "Thanks, Phil. I just hate how I even got in this situation in the first place." "Wait, what is the girls name?" I asked. "Uh, I'm not sure, but she has tanned skin and brown hair and eyes. That's about everything I noticed." He said, and I nodded. That could be almost any girl in our grade. We just sat there quietly for the rest of class. Dan seemed to be listening, but I sure wasn't. 

_Dan doesn't like girls? That means he likes boys right? DAN WHY WON'T YOU JUST LOVE ME_

Class ended, and I showed Dan to our next class, literature. Once we got there, Dan introduced himself like before but seemed nervous at the same time. He wasn't like that before was something wrong. As much as I would like to ask him, there wasn't an empty seat next to me. The rest of class was me glancing over at Dan and paying just a little bit of attention. After class was over, most of the class was out when Dan came up to me while I was still gathering my stuff. "The girl, she is in this class. She kept smiling at me and twirling her hair, and it was bothering me so much." He grabbed his hair in a frustrated manner. "Why did this have to happen? It is only my first day."

_Hm he seems bothered from a girl liking him_

"Lunch is after the next class, just wait until then so we can figure out what to do. Okay?" I told him. He nodded, and I showed him to his next class. The period seemed to last forever, but when it ended, I almost ran out the door. I grabbed Dan and took him to where Chris, Pj and I usually sit. We waited for them to arrive and sit down. "Hey guys this is Dan he is new, I told you about him yesterday," I said hoping that Dan didn't take that in a weird way. "Hi, Dan welcome to hell." Said Chris and I glared at him, and Pj went with a wave and smile. "Is it fine if I ask you guys about something I need help with?" Dan asked Chris and Pj nodded eagerly. "Well, you see there was this girl in my science class, and she passed me this note." He explained it to them almost just as he had told me but there was something new to the story. "She was also in Phil, and I's literature class. The teacher called on her, and I found out that her name is Bethany." 

_Not that hoe, she gets almost any guy she wants to go out with her. If she likes them **that** much she will, well.. get in there pants. Poor Dan_

"She is the biggest bitch in the school, and also holds number 1 for biggest hoe in the school as well," Pj said, Dan looked even more nervous than before. "If she sees you are not interested in her she will try harder so don't ignore her. The only way to get her away is if you be an asshole to her." Dan seemed to be questioning the idea in his head before he nodded. "Yeah I can do that." The rest of school went the same as always with the addition of Dan obviously. 

_Bethany, I swear to god do not touch Dan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon Urie and any others won't be in this they are just mentioned. And also to Phil Dan may be the sun but we know who the real sun is, Philip Michael Lester. Also sorry for not posting in a few days I have been distracted so take this longer chapter. I MEANT TO POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT I WASNT DONE. NO HATE TO BETHANY MOTA SORRY.


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is somewhat ready   
> DANS POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting much. But hey at least it is almost once every week.

**Dan's POV**

I heard the alarm of my phone go off. I grunted and waited a few minutes before getting up, giving myself a little speech that helps me do just that. I wasn't looking forward to today. Why of all the people did it have to be Bethany, a supposed hoe, and bitch to hit on me? The only way I could beat her at her own game is to be rude to her. I'm not great at being an asshole, really, I'm better at just ignoring, but that really, wasn't an option. I hoped everything would go well and finally got ready.

_Black shirt or black sweater?_

I decided with a black long sleeve shirt that had a very, small straight face on the chest. I told myself I would wear some, kind of color in the next few days. I got my black jeans because really, I didn't have any other color. I also slipped on my black shoes and grabbed my school things before I went for breakfast. I ate my cereal, quickly before I headed out the door because I didn't want to be late to talk to Phil. I wanted to practice my little asshole act on him, so, I could be ready. I knew that my parents would find their weird son being mean to them, well, weird. 

_Perfect, he is here._

I walked up to him and greeted him, so I wouldn't accidentally scare him by sneaking up on him. Obviously, he got scared, from the sudden appearance of my voice and jumped. I chuckled a little at his reaction, and he blushed in embarrassment. "Alright, I need to practice. For when I am with Bethany in class. I'm not really good at acting, so could you help?" I asked. He smiled and nodded before asking how he would help. It took me a few seconds for me to think of something. I ended up telling him to pretend to be Bethany and do stuff she would do so I could get into character. He seemed to understand and thought a bit himself. "Okay, this will either be, awkward, bad or somewhat good." I nodded, and he started. I noticed the change of his face. His straight face went to a small smile as if he was Bethany flirting.

_I can do this okay_

"So, Dan, do you have any plans this weekend? I would love to meet up with you." Okay, let me do this. "Yes, I have plans and even if I didn't, I wouldn't want to spend it with you." Bethany-Phil put a subtle look of shock before coming back again. "Oh well, that is a shame. Since we won't be able to do much on the weekend due to your, plans. I think tonight is good too. What do you say, Danny?" I smiled at the nickname before shaking my head. "No Bethany, I don't want to be around you at all after school." Just then Bethany-Phil reached out to shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "You don't want to be near me after school, so how does during school sound?" Before giving a bigger smile.

_Shit what if that does happen_

"I don't want to be near you at all, much less talking so if you don't mind, fuck off." I took a small breath before Bethany-Phil replied, "You're no fun." "Or straight," I said before shutting my mouth with my hand feeling myself get a little red in embarrassment. Phil didn't have to know. I uncovered my mouth and asked Phil if I did well enough to get rid of her. He nodded while smiling, "It was pretty good for someone who is bad as acting." I smiled at the compliment. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded, curious of what he would ask. "Are you gay? Sorry if you don't want to answer it, it is just that I assumed from the last comment. I'm sorry if my question made you unc-." "Yes, I am gay," I said cutting him off.

_It felt good letting someone else know besides my family_

He smiled before nodding, "So am I." He answered and also smiled at him. "Wait, where is the bus? It has been six minutes after I was told." Phil laughed before answering, "It is Wednesday, the bus comes ten minutes later today." I laughed while shaking my head at my mistake. We spent the rest of our time talking about animes that we enjoy before the bus came. We got on and sat together, like yesterday. I hope everything goes well.

_I was so wrong_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about Dan and Phil Go Outside for a moment? I like it and I don't get why so many people are hating on it, I mean if you don't like the idea or cover, don't buy it ???? Anyway I like it but the only thing I'm not so on board with is the O on the Go on the cover, I mean it is an emoji I just find it kind of cringy for some reason. Also sorry for leaving it in a kind of cliffhanger but my stomach was hurting a lot and I felt really sick and I didn't want to put it off for another day.


	5. The Plan pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Dan's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck schooliscomingandimnotreadyatallhowthehellamisupposedtowakeupat7amandsocializeaftersummerimnotttttreadyandiprobablywillbeabletopostevenlessthanialreadyhave fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

**Dan's POV**

Once I came into class and sat down I was greeted by a, "Hello Dan." and a hand on my thigh. I immediately tensed up at the touch,  _no no no._   _Come on Dan think._ "Don't touch me," I said with a nervous tone to my voice while pushing her hand off. "I know you don't mean that." She said with a flirty smile.  _Why can't you just take a hint?_ "No, I mean it. Don't touch me or talk to me." I said with more confidence. She seemed shocked as Bethany-Phil had but also quickly recovered. "Oh look at you trying to be hard to get. In a few minutes, I could have you wrapped around my finger."

_Where is the teacher?_

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. You're not exactly my type." She twirls her hair around her finger. "I bet I can meet your requirements." She said with a little smile. _Dan, don't do it._ "Well you kind of need to have a dick to meet them."  _Dan, you fuck why would you even bring that up. Oh, my god, I swear._  Right after the reveal of sexuality, Bethany shut her mouth and didn't open it for the rest of the lesson.

_At least I got rid of her_

The rest of the classes went by the same. I decided not to tell Phil until lunch with Pj and Chris. Once lunch did happen I gathered my things and started walking to the table Phil had shown me to yesterday. When I approached the table, I heard bits and pieces of the conversation between the three. "I'm telling you I could have a chance!" "Well, good luck getting him." "Oh hey! Dan!" I smiled and waved when they had noticed me. "Did I miss anything?" I asked. They all shared a look between each other before Chris replied "No."

_Huh weird_

"But, _we_  are missing something." Said Pj. I instantly knew he was talking about Bethany. I rubbed the back of my neck which was a habit I had when I was nervous. "Well you see when I came in and sat down, she put her hand on my thigh." I saw all three were shocked from the mention of the action. "I pushed it off and told her to not touch me. 'I know you don't mean that.' 'No, don't talk or touch me.' 'look at you being hard to get. I can have you wrapped around my finger in a minute.' 'I'm not sure about that. You're not my type.' 'I'm sure I meet your requirements.' 'You would need to have a dick."

_Ugh just remembering it leaves a bad taste in my mouth_

"But hey, I got rid of her." They all stayed quiet for a moment before Chris yelled, "YOU WHAT? OH MY, GOD THAT IS AMAZING WHAT DID SHE DO AFTER?" Pj and Phil shot him a look which caused me to laugh. "She wouldn't even look at me, it was pretty funny." They all just started laughing. After we started complaining about the mountains of homework we had. I had way less since this was my second day. During the conversation, a girl with blonde hair with pink ends showed up to my table. "Which one of you is Dan?" 

_You say your gay and it's like the whole school knows you_

"Um, that would be me," I said awkwardly. I hadn't noticed her before so I assumed she wasn't in any of my classes. "Is it true that you got rejected by Bethany?" I laughed. Was that was she is telling people, that  _she_ rejected  _me?_ "Uh, no. More like I rejected her." The blonde-pink haired girl seemed confused. "Wait really? It got around that you were trying to get with her and she just shut you down." "Is that so? It was more the other way around." I said, I already hated Bethany more than anyone else I've ever hated before. "That is what she is telling people. Well, she is always getting with someone every week. So being shut down, she really thought it was in her place to lie."

_How many people has this bitch told_

 

"Well, you want to know what really happened? You have come to the right place." Chris said, sounding mad from the news. "Bethany was hitting on Dan. Dan told her to go away. She didn't want to. Dan said.. something. She didn't look at him again." Phil said. "What could you have possibly told her to make her go away? "I rather not tell you about it," I replied. She smiled and nodded, understanding. "Do you guys mind if I sit here you just seem like very nice people. I don't want to see Bethany after realizing how she lied like that." We all agreed and sat down before she stood up again. "Would you at all mind if I brought a friend over? Her name is Zoe and she is my best friend. She wouldn't like it if I just left without reason. She is very nice. Oh yeah, my name is Louise by the way." Pj told her it was fine and we didn't mind before running off to get her friend.

_I'm already making more friends than I have chins_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip to the schedule of EVERY thursday or friday


	6. The friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYE I FINALLY UPDATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHAH 'EVERY THURSDAY OR FRIDAY' OR SO I WOULD UPDATE BITCH IT HAS BEEN LIKE 3 WEEKS SINCE I LAST UPDATED FUCK  
> I HATE SCHOOL  
> SCHOOL IS STRESSFUL  
> AND WERE ONLY LIKE 3 WEEKS IN  
> AND APPARENTLY IM DOING REALLY GOOD IN MATH FROM HOMEWORK AND PRETESTS AS WELL AS RESULTS FROM PARCC FROM LAST YEAR AND THEY WANT TO PUT ME IN A MORE LIKE ADVANCED CLASS KIND OF WHERE THEY MAKE YOU DO MOREEEE WORK AND IDK IF I CAN DO THIS BUT MY PARENTS REALLY LIKE ME DOING IN GOOD SCHOOL SO I WILL DO IT BUT IF I GET 8 HW ASSIGNMENTS IN A WEEK IM OUT  
> ANYWAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING REGULARLY BUT I WILL TRY :)

**Back to Phil's POV**

I felt rage when Louise told us what Bethany had claimed. There was a fire inside of me. I don't know why I felt such strong anger from a rumor but oh I sure as hell do. I can't imagine what Dan could be feeling right now. He could be bothered by it or not as much as I thought it would. I'm making my bets on the latter considering that he is laughing at whatever Louise seemed to be saying. 

_God, I love that laugh_

I wasn't bothered much from the two new members at the table. Zoe and Louise were both happy, bubbly people which I found lovely. People who still sat at Bethany's lunch table often glanced over and chuckled at Dan which I, equally as often glared at. What is the problem with Dan being rejected if he had been, I just don't see the big deal in it. I wonder if Bethany has ever had a rumor spread about her. Well, let's see if this can be her first.

_Oh! Idea!_

I told my group my plan to get a Bethany rumor going. Turns out Pj is excellent at photoshop which would help out a lot in the plan. Zoe and Louise agreed to help out too saying they 'enjoyed mischief' even behind those happy faces they can be harmful, you learn something new every day. We planned as many details as we could in the little time remaining of lunch. Although, we had enough details to start the plan tomorrow. We went our separate ways to our classes after making sure each of us had the others numbers.

_I can just imagine her face_

The way she will deny. No one will believe her because the rumor is very believable itself. Pj just needed to get a few pictures and were all set. Sure were technically bullying her in a way. She had ruined many kids lives before though so this is just a small mosquito bite. Let's just hope she starts scratching. Did that make sense? I want to believe it did. Why am I talking to myself? Anyway. 

_Pj don't let me down_

Finally, the last school bell rang and we were all free to go. Dan and I practically ran to the bus, scaring the bus driver in the process. We made it on and sat down in a seat. Just then Pj added all 6 of us into a group chat and sent a few pictures. "Do these fit your needs, Phil?" I laughed but the pictures were great. "They do now let's see you work some magic!" I replied. Dan looked up at me and said, "We are so going to pull this off!" He said with such excitement and happiness I wanted to see him like that forever.

_This revenge feels even more satisfying than when I came up with the plan_

"Of course we are! We are bringing that hoe down to her knees!" I said with less happiness as Dan had. After I said that, though, Dan started laughing like a hyena. "W-what? Was it something I said?" I asked, which made him laugh even more. I replayed the sentence in my head when I realized my innuendo. "O-oh." My face immediately started feeling hotter than usual. Which when Dan looked at me made him laugh even more which I didn't think was possible at this point.

_Fuck me and my innuendos. Damnit!_

When our bus stop came up I started walking to my house when Dan called out to me. "Phil! Would you like to come over to my house?" He said while approaching me. I nodded, "Yeah, Dan let me text my mom so she knows." "Alright," Dan replied while we started walking towards his house. When we arrived Dan asked me if he should order pizza which I nodded. While we waited for it to arrive we talked and played a little bit of Mario Kart. Which he beat me at.

_Every single time._

We ate pizza, talked, played more Mario Kart, which he was beating me at and as the sore loser I am I said "Last round, all or nothing." Which he put on a smug smile before replying, "You're on." Let me just say, Dan is more of a sore loser than I am. Eventually, during all that fun, Pj texted us the photoshopped pictures. "Oh, my god! They look so real!" Dan exclaimed. Everyone in the chat praised Pj's editing skills. "These will work perfectly, Bethany won't know what hit her." I texted into the chat, which everyone agreed to. After another 15 minutes, I decided I have to go. Although, before I left I yelled to Dan "GTHDOHK" which of course meant "Get that hoe down on her knees.

_Which is what we are going to do. Not in a dirty, sexual way of course_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also check out my groupchat that i have which gets updated more often because i can get away with writing 100 words  
> lmao this is turning out to be cliche af  
> also i got apps to block myself from websites and apps so i could write stuff bc bitch i a bigger procrastinator than dan  
> lmao i just realized that I went from neighbors au to highschool au, sorry crrybabyshipsphan for i have let you down


	7. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaking pictures,  
> not Heathens  
> smh Tyler Joseph  
> (this is literally 024108 days after but I couldn't help myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT TODAY I HAVE NO HOMEWORK SO HERE I AM  
> THIS  
> IS  
> WHY   
> I   
> CANT  
> BE  
> TRUSTED  
> SORRY  
> BUT   
> THIS  
> WILL  
> BE  
> A  
> SHORT  
> CHAPTER

The next day was sure to be exciting. Which is exactly why I woke up at 5 am even though there is nothing to prepare for. I took a shower, got dressed, tried to make my hair look its best (I mean you have to look your best when getting revenge). For my clothes, I also happened to wear my favorites for that special touch. My clothes and hair won't change anything, but I will look good doing whatever happens.

_Imreadyimreadyimreadyimready_

When it was finally time to go to the bus stop, I grabbed my bag and went and obviously met Dan on the way. He seemed to be as excited as I was from the big grin covering a majority of his face. We ran into the bus wanting to get to school as quick as possible. When we got there an eager group that was our friends were waiting. The thing is the plan had to be during lunch when most of the school will be on their phones.

_revengerevengrevengerevengerevenge do you see my excitement_

After what felt like days of waiting in class it was finally time for lunch. The plan was that Pj would send everyone in our grade the fake picture. He will obviously keep his number private so people wouldn't know it was him. Oh did I mention the photoshopped pictures were of when Bethany was flirting with Dan. Everyone will know the truth, Dan won't get harassed with questions and Bethany will get what she has been deserving for years. Not nearly as close as she deserved but it was something.

_We got lunches, check, mostly everyone in the lunch room is here, check._

I gave Pj the signal we decided on, it took him some time to notice me but once he did he was ready. Pj found the picture in his camera roll and proceeded to send it to everyone in the lunchroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even actually like this  
> does anyone even still read this  
> hello

**Author's Note:**

> Also @moldsmolbean I will be writing a Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil after I finish writing these two


End file.
